Synthesis of fluorescent derivatives of lipids and their potential application to the diagnosis of lipid storage diseases as well as transport into intact cells. Enzymatic changes in the lipid storage with special emphasis on Gaucher's disease. Studies on the interaction of membranous lipid substrates with membranous enzymes: Transfer of enzyme to substrate by cell-cell and cell-virus fusion. Physico chemical properties of lipid bilayers into which gangliosides, sulfatides and neutral glycolipids will be incorporated.